Saber Marionette: Instrument of Plasma
by LostCrimson
Summary: This fanfic takes place 25 years after Saber Marionette JtoX. Marine's body has been stolen from the Japoness Castle and it's being used as a war machine by...Guess who!? Please R+R!! I would appreciate it. Second chapter is up!!! Finally!
1. It begins

This is the first fanfic I've ever written. It takes place 25 years after Saber Marionette J to X, when the marionettes are human.   
  
  
Instrument of Plasma   
  
  
-Prologue-   
  
It's been a long time since the marionettes Lime, Cherry and Bloodberry became human, twenty-five years to be exact. Otharu is now a member of the Japoness council, Lime is a well-known teacher, Cherry is housemaid and Bloodberry remains jobless. Every adventure, every single person they met everything forgotten when they became human.   
  
On a cold night Lime arrived to her apartment, changed her clothes and headed to bed. Today it was a hard day for the former marionette; she had a reunion with the Japanoss Council and was voted as main teacher of the country, her abilities to understand children where amazing. Her stomach ached, and she felt like she was forgetting something, she watched the ceiling wondering if this was what she wanted, and it sure was, a couple of minutes later she fell asleep.   
  
A dream...more of a nightmare took over her silent sleep. There was a big crack on the ground, plasma coming out of it. She was curious so she jumped in, a blue hair marionette was flying a machine towards the plasma. "Wait! Where am I!?" Lime yelled as she climbed down, the marionette didn't answer. Suddenly, she got transported to the bottom of the fault where a dark skinned marionette was trying to survive, it was...Marine.   
  
"Lime...did you forget about me?" She asked.   
  
Lime looked at her and walked closer. "Who are you?"   
  
A tear ran down the marionette's cheek as she spoke.   
"You promised...you would never forget me..."   
  
"Who are you?" Lime tried to get closer to the   
marionette.   
  
"No...don't get close...You'd get hurt...Lime...You are my friend...I know you would never forget me..." Silver wing like pieces came out of Marine's back, and started processing plasma.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"You promised..." The marionette began to explode as the plasma rose.   
  
Everything faded slowly; Lime woke up with tears on her eyes and breathing hard. She sat on her bed and looked out of the window, a plasma storm lighted up the skies. She went to her bed again. Next morning, she woke up and walked down to school. The words of   
the marionette echoed on her head. After a though day of work she walked to her sister's house.   
  
Lime: "Cherry...Last night, I had a weird dream..."   
  
Cherry: "Weird dream? About what?"   
  
Lime: "A marionette talked to me...She said she knew me...It was confusing..." Lime explained trying to remember.   
  
Cherry: "You should go ask Rita...She can figure out dreams..."   
  
  
  
A 40 something Otharu Mamiya walked down the corridors of the Japoness Castle, soon he got to Lorelei's office. She was sitting down on some old furniture, Otharu sat besides her and moved his hand over her knee.   
  
Otharu: "Hello, Lorelei." He said calmly.   
  
Lorelei: "Greetings, my love..."   
  
Otharu: "Lorelei...Don't call me that, please..."   
  
Lorelei; "Otharu, I know you don't feel the same way as I do...And I understand...But it's time to think of them as your children now, they won't get mad if you fall in love you know. They are all grown up, they have their own lives now, thanks to you..."   
  
Otharu: "It's just that..."   
  
Lorelei: "Please stop...Don't say you don't love me again...I would not stand it..."   
  
"Let's get to business...I called you because the plasma levels are getting higher than they are supposed to."   
  
Otharu: "Again? I thought Marine fixed that..."   
  
Lorelei: "Yes, I know. It's still no thread, I just wanted to inform you..."   
  
Otharu: "Today it's her 30th birthday..."   
  
Lorelei: "I know...You are not the only one that misses her...Thanks to her we are all alive..."   
  
Otharu: "I miss her...It's been so long..."   
  
Lorelei: "Why don't we go pay her a visit?"   
  
Otharu: " Her body is still here?"   
  
Lorelei: "Yes, we tried to fix her but we couldn't...Come on I'll show her to you..."   
  
Otharu and Lorelei walked to a wall, she pushed the wall, and a screen appeared. *Input your password* She typed 'love' and the wall opened. There was an opened capsule at the end. Otharu's eyes widened and ran to it.   
  
Otharu: "Where's Marine!?"   
  
Lorelei; "She's supposed to be here...I haven't been here for a long time. Let me check something."   
  
Lorelei walked to a computer and started typing and reading. She gasped as she read.   
  
Lorelei: "It can't be...This was opened when the plasma began to rise...by...oh no!"   
  
Otharu: "What? Who opened it!?"   
  
Lorelei: "Faust!" Lorelei was shaking "B-but...? He was killed a long time ago...How can this be..."   
  
A screen appeared above the capsule, static was the only thing to be seen.   
  
Voice: "I guess you found out that your little toy is missing..."   
  
Otharu: "WHO ARE YOU!?"   
  
Faust: "My name is Faust..."   
  
Lorelei: "No...You lie...Faust died..." Lorelei said as tears ran trough her cheeks.   
  
Faust: "I feel pretty alive...HAHAHAHA!" Faust chuckled evilly. "Oh I got something for you, here's some eye candy..."   
  
On the screen shots of Tiger, Luchs and Panther being tortured where shown, then shots of Marine being fixed, then everything faded only for a video of Marine destroying New Texas's cities. Lorelei covered her eyes as the marionette killed a boy. Otharu in the other hand got full of rage.   
  
Otharu: "Damn you! What've you done to her!?" Otharu cried out.   
  
'Faust': "I've only played with some of her 'wires'...hehehehehe..."   
  
Lorelei: "You can't be...He changed...He changed a long time ago..."   
  
Faust: "Before leaving, I forgot to tell you that your little friend is going to pay you a visit soon enough...HAHAHAHAHA! Good Night..." The screen disappeared.   
  
  
Lime sat down on a sofa as a black haired woman held her hand.   
  
Rita: "The dream you just told me... The marionette...you don't recognize her?"   
  
Lime: "When I saw her, it was like I knew her. But I don't remember from where or when..."   
  
Rita: " Maybe you met her in another life..."   
  
Lime: "Maybe...Thanks, I have to go now..."   
  
Bloodberry who was on her apartment down the beach, turned on her television screen just to find live coverage of the massacre that is being done by Marine. The red haired ran to the phone and called Cherry.   
  
Bloodberry: "Hello, Tatsui? Can you call Cherry?"   
  
Tatsui: "Okay, she'll be right on..."   
  
Blodberry: "Thanks...."   
  
Cherry: "What's up, Bloodberry?"   
  
Bloodberry: "Turn on your TV on channel 2..."   
  
Cherry: "I'm watching it...That marionette...I know her..."   
  
Bloodberry: "Yeah me too. But do you know from where we know her?"   
  
Cherry: "No...We have to tell Lime...She lives around that area...I'll call her...Be careful Bloodberry..."   
  
Bloodberry: "You too, sis."   
  
Lime who had just got to her house, was drinking a cup of tea as the phone rang. She picked it up.   
  
Lime: "Hello, who's this?"   
  
Cherry: "Lime! It's me, Cherry."   
  
Lime: "What's wrong?"   
  
Cherry: "There's trouble around your area..."   
  
Suddenly, and explosion was heard. Lime ran to her window only to see some war tanks, soldiers and guiding them the marionette she saw in her dream.   
  
"BOOM!"   
  
A missile shot from a tank hit Lime's house, she was blown away, hitting her head with the table. She lied there unconscious as the marionette spread havoc across the land.   
  
Otharu and Lorelei were now in the Japoness defense department, they where talking with who seemed to be the Captain of the Japoness Army.   
  
Otharu: "What should we do? They are destroying Japoness! We have to hurry up!"   
  
Lorelei: "Otharu...I got some bad news..."   
  
Otharu: "What?"   
  
Lorelei: "They've already destroyed Lime's neighborhood."   
  
Otharu: "What?! No...It can't be... Captain, you must hurry..."   
  
Captain: "I'll send the call..."   
  
The captain picked the phone and as he talked his eyes widened.   
  
Captain: "What!? Our defense vehicles are already destroyed!? And what about the War Dolls? Also?! DAMN!..."   
  
Otharu: "Then I will take care of them..."   
  
Lorelei: "I'll go with you..."   
  
  
A few hours later Lime woke up, she walked outside and looked around. Everything was destroyed, she walked down the street looking for survivors, but there were none. It seemed she was the only one who survived the attack; she walked a little farther only to find the army. Stealthily she followed them. They had no compassion; they killed men, women and even children.   
  
  
Otharu and Lorelei hurried up to the Japoness castle and to a secret basement. Otharu wrote a password, and a wall opened. They walked inside only to find a chess game half started on top of a table. He moved certain figured, and easily did a check mate.   
  
Otharu: "Check of the Shogun"   
  
Another door opened and a very high tech room was seen. Otharu grinned and sat on the control station, Lorelei sat besides him.   
  
Otharu: "JAPONESS GUARD!"   
  
All the lights on the room turned on and a screen in front of Otharu displayed live images of all Japoness.   
  
Lorelei: "Otharu, we made some minor updates to the Japoness Guard."   
  
Otharu: Ok, let's go!"   
  
The Japoness Castle divided in half and the Guard flew out of it. Soon they were hovering the attacked area. They landed in front of the marionette and Otharu's voice was heard trough the PA system.   
  
Otharu PA: "Faust! Stop this massacre!"   
  
A red haired man walked out of one of the tanks and smiled.   
  
Man: "I just started! HAHAHAAH!"   
  
Otharu PA: "Who are you!?"   
  
Man: "You know my name...I'm Faust..."   
  
A door opened on the chest of the Japoness Guard. Lorelei stood up and looked at this 'Faust'.   
  
Lorelei: "You are not Faust!"   
  
Faust: "You dare question Gartland's emperor! I have the intstrument of plasma in my claws! How dare you!"   
  
Otharu: I knew it! Faust would never hurt Luchs, Tiger and Panther! You are just-   
  
Faust: "SHUT UP! MEN ATTACK!"   
  
The door on the Japoness Guard closed as tanks started shooting at it. The guard shoots back at the tanks destroying some of them.   
  
Faust: "MARINE! DESTROY THEM!"   
  
Marine looks up at the Japoness Guard and points her arm at them. A cloud of plasma appears over them.   
  
Otharu: "Lorelei! How did Marine...?"   
  
Lorelei: "It seems that they transformed her into a war machine, we have to--   
  
Otharu: "NO! There must be a way! I'm not going to hurt her! We can bring her back!"   
  
Lorelei: "Otharu! That's not the Marine you knew, she has no soul! They've messed up her vixen circuit!"   
  
Thunder started lighting up the skies, Marine looked at the Guard and shot some plasma beams at them, the Guard moved swiftly dodging them.   
  
Faust: "Marine! Stop playing and destroy them at once!"   
  
Marine: "As you say, milord..."   
  
The ground started to crack, and plasma started rising.   
  
Lorelei: "NO! If she keeps going she is going to open a plasma stream on Japoness!"   
  
Otharu: "I think that's what Faust wants!"   
  
Lorelei: "He is not Faust, Otharu! Faust would never do this!"   
  
Otharu: "He tried to destroy us twice, why wouldn't he want to do it a third time!"   
  
Lorelei: You know his own men killed him...   
  
Otharu: "Then this is another one of his clones."   
  
Lorelei: "His DNA was lost!"   
  
The Guard continued dodging the plasma lightings and beams, but it didn't attack Marine back.   
  
Lorelei: "Otharu! Destroy her while you can!"   
  
Otharu: "NO!"   
  
Lime who was hiding saw the plasma rising, she ran to in front of the marionette.   
  
Lime: "What are you doing!? No! You said you were my friend!"   
  
Otharu: "Lime! What are you doing?!"   
  
Lorelei: "How does Lime remembers her?"   
  
Lime: "Stop it! 'Marine...that's her name!' Stop it Marine!"   
  
The marionette looked at Lime, and stopped. She smiled, and a tear came out.   
  
Faust: "What are you doing?!"   
  
Lime: "I remember you Marine...You were a good friend."   
  
Marine: "Lime, I'm sorry...I can't-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Faust pushed a control he had on his hand.   
  
Faust: "You do what I tell you to do tramp! I gave you life!"   
  
Lime: "What's wrong?"   
  
Marine fell on her knees and grabbed her head.   
  
Otharu: "Marine! Stop it Faust! Stop it!"   
  
The marionette stood up, and looked at Lime.   
  
Lime: "Are you all right?"   
  
Marine slapped Lime in the face with all her strength sending her to a wall on the other side of the street.   
  
Otharu: "LIME!!!"   
  
When the guard was about to attack Marine thee ground opened up and Plasma started rising, the thunders grew stronger and hit the Guard, pushing it back.   
  
Lorelei: "We are taking a lot of damage, Otharu!"   
  
Otharu: "I'm trying!"   
  
The ground exploded under the Guard, creating a Plasma stream, the Japoness Guard started melting slowly. Inside the control station the computers exploded, and everything started burning.   
  
Otharu: "Lorelei, let's go to the emergency pod! Come on!"   
  
Otharu and Lorelei ran into the pod as the guard exploded. The explosion was heard all over Japoness and there were no signs of Otharu or Lorelei.   
  
Lime: "O-otharu..."   
  
Faust: "Well done, Marine. Well done..."   
  
Faust walked to the seriously wounded Lime and grabbed her by the hair.   
  
Faust: "It seems you have some sort of connection with Marine...That will cost you...Men, take this girl to a cabin and keep an eye on her!"   
  
Some soldiers carried Lime to a cabin and did as Faust told them to.   
  
Faust: "Japoness is almost ours..."   
  
  
-------   
TO BE CONTINUED! The next chapter should be up tomorrow. What happened to the Old Faust? What happened to Hanagata? Who's this new Faust? All this will be revealed on the chapters to come! 


	2. I'm willing to try

--This one is not so good…But it's interesting…I hope…anyways, me working on the third chapter.  
  
Faust: "Japoness is almost ours…Only the east left to destroy…"  
  
  
  
Bloodberry and Cherry were watching the news in Cherry's apartment, besides them is Cherry's husband, Tatsui. Soon the signal is lost and static takes over the picture. Cherry wipes the tears on her eyes as she says.  
  
Cherry: "Lime is…Lime…"  
  
Tatsui hugs her.  
  
BloodBerry: "No Cherry…Lime is still alive…something tells me that she is just hurt…we have to go help her…"  
  
Tatsui: "No…You are no match for the Gartland army…You are just going to get killed, and I don't want you to get hurt…"  
  
BloodBerry: "This is going to sound crazy but…Something inside of me tells me that we can beat them…They did it…"  
  
Bloodberry pointed at a small figurine of the three marionettes that saved Terra 2.  
  
Tatsui: "BB, you are just named after them! You are not them!"  
  
BloodBerry: "I know…but I'm willing to take the risk…I'm going to go save my sister…"  
  
Cherry: "BB wait…"  
  
Bloodberry: "What is it, Cherry?"  
  
Cherry: "I want to go with you…but…"  
  
Tatsui: "No! You are not going Cherry!"  
  
Cherry: "Tatsui…"  
  
Tatsui: "I can't afford to lose you now, Cherry! I love you too much! So please!"  
  
Cherry: "I love you too, Tatsui. I love you with all of my heart, but Lime is my sister…"  
  
The TV signal comes back, only to show the Gartland army approaching to Cherry's neighborhood.  
  
Bloodberry: "It seems they are coming for us…"  
  
Faust sat down in a couch inside a big car. He moved his hand across Lime's cheek and grinned wickedly.  
  
Faust: "Finally…I have one of them…I wonder wich one is the one supposed to give birth to the child…"  
  
He walked out of the car and ordered to attack the area. The tanks began shooting at the buildings as Marine stood in a platform that restored her energy. Screams of Children and Women could be heard. They didn't care what they killed, they just wanted everything dead.  
  
Faust: "Japoness… Destroyed so…easily…Soon every country on this planet will bow before me…HAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
--  
  
  
  
A capsule laid besides the ruins of the Japoness Guard, inside of it Otaru and Lorelei rested. The capsule's door opened and Otharu walked out. He looked around, he couldn't believe his eyes everything was destroyed.  
  
Otaru: "Japoness…I failed you…"  
  
Lorelei stood up and walked to Otaru.  
  
Lorelei: "There was nothing you could do, Otaru."  
  
Otaru: Of course there was! I failed! My daughter is dead just because I wasn't strong enough! It's my entire fault! Damn it!"  
  
Lorelei: "Calm down…Calm down…Lime is still alive…I know it.."  
  
Otaru: "Lorelei…She isn't as strong as she was before…"  
  
Lorelei: "Yes she is…"  
  
Otaru: "What?"  
  
Lorelei: "Yes she is Otaru…I never reported the results of a test Lime took as a child…Her bones…Her bones where stronger than they are supposed to…"  
  
Otaru's eyes got watery.  
  
Otaru: "Lorelei…"  
  
---  
  
Bloodberry: "Let's go save our sister, Cherry…"  
  
Cherry looked up at BB.  
  
Cherry: "I can't…"  
  
Bloodberry: "What's wrong?"  
  
Cherry: "Tatsui…Bloodberry…I'm…pregnant…"  
  
Bloodberry & Tatsui: "What!?"  
  
Cherry: "I received a call from the doctor last night…"  
  
Tatsui: "That's great!"  
  
Tatsui hugged his wife; tears ran down Cherry's face. So many emotions exploded inside of her, terror, happiness, love.  
  
Tatsui: "You can't go to that battle field like this, let get you to a safe place."  
  
Cherry: "Okay…"  
  
Tatsui: "Bloodberry and I will fight them…"  
  
Tatsui and Cherry walked down to a hidden basement under the kitchen.  
  
Tatsui: "Stay here, Cherr…"  
  
Cherry kissed her husband and sat down.  
  
Cherry: "Good luck"  
  
Tatsui got out a briefcase and opened it, inside it two small rings were located, he gave one to BB and kept one for himself.  
  
Tatsui: "When you put this on your strength, and your defense will be higher than usual.  
  
Bloodberry: "Where did you got this from?"  
  
Tatsui: "Lorelei"  
  
They opened the door slowly only to find the army waiting for them.  
  
Faust: "Going somewhere?"  
  
Faust pulled a gun out and pointed it at Tatsui.  
  
Faust: "Let me guess, you are Bloodberry, right?"  
  
Bloodberry: "Yes…"  
  
Faust: "You'll have to come with me then…"  
  
Bloodberry: "What if I don't want to?"  
  
Faust: "I didn't think you where THAT idiotic."  
  
Faust pulled the trigger shooting a bullet trough Tatsui's right shoulder.  
  
Tatsui: "Ah!"  
  
Tatsui fell down, and covered his wound with his hand.  
  
Bloodberry: "You bastard!"  
  
Faust: "Guards…Take her."  
  
Some soldiers grabbed Bloodberry and pulled her out of the door.  
  
Bloodberry: "Get your paws of me!"  
  
With a swing of her fist she drove down one of the guards, she turned around with a tornado kick and took down two more guards.  
  
Faust: "If I were you I…"  
  
Bloodberry: "Shut your hole!"  
  
Another punch landed on a guard's stomach and Bloodberry walked to Faust. He smiled at her and chuckled.  
  
Faust: "You are pathetic…hehehehe"  
  
Bloodberry: "I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face!"  
  
Bloodberry swung her punch at Faust, hitting him on the cheek. He looked at Bloodberry with a wicked grin, pointed his gun at Tatsui's left shoulder and shot.  
  
  
  
Tatsui "ARGH!"  
  
  
  
Bloodberry ran to Tatsui and tried to help him, but before he could say a word Faust's guards attacked her with tasers knocking her down.  
  
Faust: "Take her to her sister…"  
  
They did as he said and took them to where Lime was KOed.  
  
"Lord Faust…"  
  
A white haired man said as he approached Faust.  
  
Faust: "Yes, Cptn. Honun?"  
  
Cptn. Honun: "Lord Faust, there is another of the former marionette left, her name's Cherry. The man's wife.  
  
He said and pointed to Tatsui. Faust kneeled besides Tatsui and whispered.  
  
Faust: "Where is your wife, fool?"  
  
Tatsui coughed some blood and frowned.  
  
Tatsui: "You are never going to get to her!"  
  
Faust: "I will only repeat myself one more time… You have 6 seconds, if you refuse the people left in this neighborhood will pay…"  
  
Tatsui: "Don't you dare…"  
  
Faust: "Time's up…"  
  
The red haired man who was calling himself Faust smiled and shot Tatsui in the forehead.  
  
Faust: "What a pity…"  
  
He stood up and walked into his car.  
  
"Burn everything, kill everyone until you find the girl…"  
  
"Goodbye, Japaness…"  
  
To be Continued! AGAIN!  
  
On the next episode of Dragon…I mean…Saber Marionette: Instrument of Plasma  
  
In the next episode of SM: IoP, Hanagata will be one of the good guys! In fact, he is going to help Cherry! Don't you dare miss it! 


End file.
